


don't you think you've had enough?

by chilibambam



Series: jb x got6 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Smut, got5 are mentioned very vaguely, jb is a bit of a brat and jinyoung makes him beg for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibambam/pseuds/chilibambam
Summary: Jinyoung huffs a laugh, bitter. He turns his back to Jaebeom, taking off his watch quickly so he can place it next to Jaebeom's phone. “You want to be good now?"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: jb x got6 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900762
Kudos: 46





	don't you think you've had enough?

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read as a stand alone :)
> 
> credit to [doubledef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledef) for helping me finish this because he did a lot of the work since writing dirty talk makes me laugh for some reason ?? like i seriously couldn't get thrhough this without laughing my ass off so thank you to him

Coming home to Jinyoung is always a treat. They see each other often because Jaebeom is constantly texting him despite Jinyoung getting shitty from how much his phone is blowing up. Sometimes, he gets fed up and just calls Jaebeom, just so he can ramble without the annoying buzzing of his phone. The amount of times that Jaebeom has fallen asleep while on call with him is astounding but Jinyoung has admitted to finding it very cute.

Falling asleep to Jinyoung’s voice is one of his favourite past times. There’s something about him that calms Jaebeom down immediately, no matter what is going on around him. Jaebeom has come running just so Jinyoung can hold him when things are awful. 

The past week has been stressful, to say the least. Even Jackson wasn’t safe from his snarky tone. Jaebeom got swamped with a deadline to complete before Friday and he ghosted all of his partners and their messages, even Jinyoung when he texted him and asked to see him.

Jaebeom may have fucked up.

He snapped back at Jinyoung, telling him to leave him alone. Jinyoung left him on read, obviously not bothering to interact with him in these horrible moods. No one likes tolerating Jaebeom when he’s angry, except maybe Bambam because he’s weird like that. However, Jinyoung gets the worst of him - ten years truly is a lifetime between two people.

But now, he’s finished. It didn’t even feel relieving to send in his work despite being proud of it. The stress got to him. This week has felt like a never ending cycle of frustration and snapping at people until they left him alone. 

There’s nothing more he can do, so he locks up his studio early, already planning to drop into Jinyoung’s place. He texted him earlier and Jinyoung said  _ whatever, don’t show up if you’re going to be a bitch _ , so Jaebeom took it as a yes.

Once he reaches Jinyoung's apartment, he flicks his keys around on his finger, unlocking the door quickly. He only vaguely remembered to close the door and take off his shoes before he slides over the tiles, smiling at Jinyoung who sits on a kitchen stool.

His partner looks up at him over a cup of tea and levels him with a harsh gaze. Jaebeom’s heart stops. He wasn't expecting that kind of expression. So, he keeps his distance, standing tall, keeping his hands to himself.

“Did you expect me to just forget?" Jinyoung asks, tilting his head and Jaebeom swallows. “Did you seriously just think I had just moved on?"

It sent icy shock down his spine, guilt seeping into his body.

“I’m done with work,” he says quietly, wringing his hands together, unsure how to respond.

Jinyoung's gaze softens a little. “Then I’m happy for you. But I don’t like to be messaged the way you messaged me on Wednesday.”

Jaebeom looks down, avoiding his eyes. He was fed up at the time and just… snapped. “I… I was busy.”

“Then be busy by yourself,” Jinyoung answers, lifting his cup to his lips. He takes a sip, savouring it, before getting up to walk past Jaebeom to his bedroom without another word.

Jaebeom follows him on instinct, feeling rather sorry for himself. He stands in the doorway, watching as Jinyoung takes another sip of his tea, placing the cup on the bedside table.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom whispers, eyes wide, apologetic. Jinyoung sighs, raking his hair back and gestures for Jaebeom to come closer. Shuffling closer, so their feet are almost touching, he continues. “I’m really sorry, Jinyoung. I didn’t… I didn’t mean it but- but I’m done now and I… I wanted to see you.”

“You wanted to see me?” Jinyoung prompts, “After you told me to leave you alone?”

Jaebeom meets his eyes, knowing Jinyoung hates it when he mumbles and licks his lips. “I was really stressed and I know it’s not an excuse… But I was stressed and… Now I’m done. Aren't you proud of me?”

Jinyoung’s hands finally rest on his hips and he smirks when Jaebeom sighs in relief. "I would be proud if you were a good boy to me. But, you weren't, were you? So you need to be taught a lesson.”

Jaebeom blinks, unsure. Everyone should have known he was busy. It’s hardly his fault that he was irritated, is it? “But I… I told everyone that I was busy. Why do I need to be punished?”

Jinyoung stares at him. “Jaebeom, read my text message,” he says cooly.

Jaebeom does as he’s told, holding onto Jinyoung’s wrist so he doesn’t let go of his waist and rereads Jinyoung’s message from Wednesday. His heart drops when he takes the words into consideration. At the time, he barely processed the words, and lashed out. Now, he thinks that he really does deserve to be punished.

“I told you I loved you and that I hoped you were eating,” Jinyoung whispers, right into Jaebeom’s ear. “And what did you tell me? Read it.”

Jaebeom swallows, his mouth completely dry. “I… I said to leave me alone and that I didn’t want to talk.”

Jinyoung draws away from him, taking Jaebeom's phone from him and putting it on the bedside table. Jaebeom whines softly at the loss of contact, but doesn't do anything else. “But now you want me when it’s convenient for you?”

“That’s not what I-”

“But it’s how it looks,” Jinyoung interrupts, watching him with cold eyes. Jaebeom feels his gut clench in guilt. Suddenly, his partner’s face changes and he whispers, “Are you okay with this?”

It doesn’t ruin the mood. Jaebeom might have felt worse if he hadn't checked beforehand. He knew Jinyoung wasn't really mad, now. So, he nods before clenching his fists tightly. “I want to be good. I can be good for you.”

Jinyoung huffs a laugh, bitter. He turns his back to Jaebeom, taking off his watch quickly so he can place it next to Jaebeom's phone. “You want to be good now?" Jaebeom nods when he pauses, "Show me how good you can be, then.” Jinyoung sits on the side of the bed and waves his wrist, telling him to come forward.

Jaebeom knows what he has to do. He drops to his knees on the floor, his hands in his lap. Jinyoung coos at him, pouting a little, making Jaebeom’s stomach flutter. He feels so small, like he’s nothing, like this is just a task for Jinyoung to complete. He crawls up to his boyfriend and lays his head on his thigh, avoiding his eyes and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s leg, holding on tightly.

“Jaebeom,” Jinyoung breathes, running his fingers through his hair. “Sucking up to me like this… Isn’t it a little bit pathetic?”

Jaebeom’s heart speeds up and he nods, keeping quiet. He tightens his hold around his leg and Jinyoung scratches at his scalp, humming.

“Already so compliant,” he whispers and tugs at Jaebeom’s hair to make him look up at him. Jaebeom blinks at him and Jinyoung cups his face, running his thumb over his cheek. It’s soft, just brushing over his skin, enough to make Jaebeom shiver. Jinyoung's thumb runs over his lower lip slowly, tantalizing. Jaebeom shifts his head, sucking the finger into his mouth, tonguing at it.

“So greedy,” Jinyoung murmurs, watching him intensely. “You’ll take anything I give you, won’t you? Always so greedy.”

Jaebeom doesn’t respond but he looks up at Jinyoung, meeting his eyes. His expression doesn't change, and he merely raises an eyebrow, expectant, so Jaebeom turns away, pressing his face into his boyfriend's thigh again. Jinyoung’s words always make his skin flush, especially when he wears that expression. Like he doesn't even care what Jaebeom is doing, doesn't care that he's so desperate and willing. Like he's just a toy, almost. Whether it’s praise or humiliation, Jaebeom loves every second of it.

He knows that Jinyoung isn’t really angry. Sure, he might be annoyed, but this wasn't the first time Jaebeom had snapped at him. He would never do this if he was, either. If he was angry, he would have made it known when Jaebeom messaged him back. Still, Jaebeom’s message wasn’t kind to receive and he needs to make it up to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung draws his fingers away and Jaebeom swallows his whine because he wants to be good. Jinyoung shifts his leg, foot brushing up against his already hard dick. Shame colours Jaebeom’s face when recognition crosses his partner’s features.

“Really?” Jinyoung comments, “From just sucking on my fingers and humping my leg like a dog? You truly are desperate."

Jaebeom hisses out a harsh breath when Jinyoung moves his foot against his crotch, trying not to squirm. He knows he's desperate, but making it known in such a way makes him bashful, ashamed. Jaebeom swallows, staring at Jinyoung, waiting for his next move.

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom says again, biting back a whimper when Jinyoung's foot retreats from his crotch. “Please, let me make it up to you. I want to be good.”

Jinyoung chuckles, but doesn't respond just yet. His wet fingers glisten on his knee where they rest, making Jaebeom drool a little. He wants something,  _ anything _ . But, he's a good boy, goddamn it. So, he stays put on the floor and waits, one hand on the carpet while the other stays wrapped around Jinyoung’s leg. 

He stays still until Jinyoung hums, his next approval. He leans forward, laying his head against his boyfriend’s thigh again, waiting for his next invitation. The touch to his crotch isn’t enough, it never is, but Jaebeom will wait as long as it means he gets a reward for it.

“Do you think you deserve to suck me off?” Jinyoung asks and Jaebeom closes his eyes, shaking his head. “No? But you’re so desperate for it, Beom. You’re so hard already and I’ve barely even touched you.”

Jinyoung’s fingers card through the hair at his ear, making Jaebeom shiver. “I know,” he whispers, admitting to it. It makes his skin flush even redder, if that was possible. “You do this to me, master.”

“Do what, Beom?”

Jaebeom swallows, opening his eyes again. “Make me desperate. Make me… whine like a whore."

Jinyoung hums, his fingers stilling. “That’s why you’re on the floor, where you belong. A slut knows his place, doesn’t he? He doesn’t talk back. He takes what his master gives him and says thank you when he is done with him, doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Jaebeom breathes, letting Jinyoung pull him away by his hair to meet his eyes. “I won’t be bad, master. I’ll make it up to you. Please, let me make it up to you.”

Jinyoung watches him, his eyes a touch too cold to make Jaebeom relax. He hums again, flicking his hair out of his eyes, letting go of Jaebeom’s hair to smooth it down his neck. Jaebeom shivers, his eyes slipping closed. Jinyoung has yet to take his pants off but he clicks his tongue at Jaebeom, grabbing his attention.

“Sit up,” he demands and Jaebeom obeys, keeping his hands by his side. Jinyoung ignores the obvious, looking up at him with a smug smirk. “Shirt off.”

Jaebeom does as he’s told and doesn’t rush it. He drops his shirt on the floor and Jinyoung takes another sip of his tea that’s quickly growing cold. It’s so nonchalant that Jaebeom swallows, the air in the room making the hair on his arms rise. 

“What do you want, slut?” Jinyoung asks, setting his cup down again. He’s still in sweatpants and a shirt, nothing out of place and he even rakes his hair back, leaning back on his hands on the bed. 

What does he want? Jaebeom doesn’t even know. Clearly, he takes too long to respond because Jinyoung sits up and crowds him, looking down at him with sharp eyes.

“Answer me,” Jinyoung whispers, touching his face. He grips his chin when Jaebeom tries to look away from him, fingers digging harshly into his jaw. “Now you’re quiet? I asked you a question, Jaebeom.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaebeom breathes, “I want to please you. I want to do whatever you want me to. I want… I want you to put me in my place.”

Jinyoung pauses, watching him. “Are you going to listen to me?” Jaebeom nods as best as he can with his face still in Jinyoung's grip. “You’re going to be a good boy.  _ My _ good boy. If you’re going to be stubborn, you can get yourself off alone.”

Jaebeom nods again and Jinyoung pulls away. Jaebeom's jaw  _ throbs _ . “Stay there, but come back to where you were, head in my lap.” Jaebeom rushes to do so, eager to have something comfortable against his skin. He needs to be guided, needs to have someone to tell him what to do, especially in these sorts of moods. It’s a huge relief to have Jinyoung’s voice in his ear, directing him.

“Aren’t you pretty?” Jinyoung says, gazing down at him, eyes heavy. “Even your chest is flushed. So eager, aren't you?"

Jaebeom nods, his skin burning as Jinyoung’s sweatpants brush against his chest.

“Look at me,” Jinyoung says, soft and Jaebeom does, blinking up at him. "Messy boy. You’re so needy. Needy, needy baby.” He glances down at Jaebeom’s lap, where he's obviously tenting the fabric. He smirks at him, knowing. Embarrassed, Jaebeom tries to move to hide himself but Jinyoung shifts his foot, brushing against his erection again, making him jerk, trying to stifle his moan.

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asks, casual as if Jaebeom doesn’t have a very obvious wet patch in his pants. “Are you going to hump my leg like the little whore you are? Can’t even wait for my cock?”

Jaebeom shakes his head, knowing he won’t last that long but he doesn’t want it to end so quickly. “I can wait,” he says quickly, stilling his hips. “If I deserve it?”

Jinyoung hums, raising an eyebrow at him. It makes his hair stand on end, his nerves running wild. It’s a punishment because Jaebeom has been bad - he knows this - but to see Jinyoung looking at him so coldly... It makes his blood freeze. Despite that, he can feel his dick twitching and leaking in his boxers, just from that. Fuck.

“ _ If _ you deserve it,” Jinyoung echoes, his gaze shifting to the side as if Jaebeom isn’t even there. Jaebeom would normally be more talkative but Jinyoung isn’t in the mood for it right now. He has to listen to what he’s being told. “You think you deserve it?”

“No,” Jaebeom breathes, dropping his gaze to the floor. “I know I don’t, master. But you… You shouldn’t suffer because of me. You deserve... better.”

“You think I need you?” Jinyoung retorts, raising his brows again. “I’m the one that needs the attention, am I?”

“I am,” Jaebeom corrects weakly, meeting his eyes again. He screws up his fists, shame twisting in his gut. “I am. I need it, master. Only from you. I was selfish and… I’m sorry- Master, I just want-”

Jinyoung laughs at him cruelly, making him freeze. “You didn’t need me this week. You only want me because all your other boys are busy. Don't try to deny it. You always come crawling back to me, don’t you? Only when you need it, right?” There’s fingers at Jaebeom’s cheek and he stares at his partner, his hands shaking as he nods, holding onto Jinyoung’s wrist. “I’m the only one that treats you like this, right? No one else sees this because you’re only a whore for me. Never Jackson… hm?”

Normally, Jinyoung doesn’t like to mention the others. It’s not that he’s jealous, it’s just not important when it’s the two of them and Jaebeom understands that but on the off chance that he does bring them up, Jaebeom’s gut always clenches in guilt. He loves all of them so differently, he knows that. When Jinyoung addresses it, he never means it with malice, thank God, but the foreplay fits the mood right now.

“Only you,” Jaebeom manages, holding onto Jinyoung’s wrist tightly. “Master, I- I’m your whore. I need you so bad. You’re all I thought about.”

“Oh, so you’re lying now?”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen when Jinyoung tries to draw his hand away. “No! No, I never- I promise, I’m not lying. I…”

“You’re that desperate that you’d lie to me?” Jinyoung shakes his head and Jaebeom’s eyes well with tears, already falling. “Crying won’t get you what you want, stupid slut.”

“But I-” Jaebeom’s breath hitches and he shakes his head too, his hair tickling his ears. “M-Master likes it when I cry.”

Jinyoung laughs again, cupping Jaebeom’s cheek to brush away the tears. He kisses Jaebeom’s cheek, making him sigh. “You’re a sly little whore, aren’t you? Crying for attention.”

“Master likes it,” he whispers, only hearing Jinyoung’s hum because of his lips against his cheek. “I want to make it up to you, I swear. I…”

“Go on.”

“I don’t deserve it,” Jaebeom whispers. “I don’t deserve to come. Only when my master says I can.”

Jinyoung seems pleased he knows that rule, at least. “I’ll give you a treat, then.” 

He shifts, pulling the waist of his sweatpants down and his cock springs out, half hard already. Jaebeom knows he’s drooling but Jinyoung’s laugh is worth it. He deserves this; Jinyoung wants him to be good and Jaebeom will take what his master gives him.

“You’re good at this,” Jinyoung whispers, his hand around the base of his cock. Jaebeom moves, keeping Jinyoung’s leg between his until he’s told otherwise. That seems to be the right move because Jinyoung takes his hand away when Jaebeom kisses the head of his cock, settling his fingers back in his hair.

Jinyoung leans over to the bedside table, getting out the lube so Jaebeom really starts his work. The lube is dropped on the bed as Jaebeom sinks halfway down his cock just to rest his cock in his mouth against his tongue. Jinyoung gasps, sharp, fingers clenching in Jaebeom's hair.

He pulls away, swirling his tongue around the head as he starts to grind on Jinyoung's leg. He’d be happy to get off like this but Jinyoung tuts, tugging at his hair to get him to listen.

Jinyoung hands him the lube, staring into his eyes. “Stretch yourself.” Jinyoung commands, smug as Jaebeom sucks in a breath, staring at the bottle of lube. “Can you do that for me, Beom?”

“Yes,” he breathes, uncapping the lube. “Yes, I can, master. I will.” He doesn’t bother warming it up because he can’t wait. Once he has three fingers coated in it, he starts with one and takes Jinyoung back into his mouth.

“Good,” Jinyoung whispers, gripping his hair tightly but not to pull him off. “Good boy. Keep doing, baby.” 

Jaebeom hollows his cheeks as he works further down, stretching himself with one finger. Whatever he can’t fit in his mouth right now, he keeps in his hand as he jerks Jinyoung off. His boyfriend won’t want to come right now, he knows that, but he was given a job to do.

He adds another finger, and Jinyoung hums, encouraging him by moving his foot against Jaebeom's cock. He moans around his mouthful, hips twitching. All three sensations were almost too much, whining when Jinyoung removes his foot. He glares up at his partner, even though it was pointless. Jinyoung showed no remorse, a smirk on his flushed face. Jaebeom adds the third finger a little too soon, having to pull off Jinyoung’s cock to breathe as his boyfriend coos at him.

“Too eager,” Jinyoung hums, scratching at his scalp. “Always so eager for me, aren’t you? Such an easy whore.”

“I am,” Jaebeom whines, thrusting his fingers. Jinyoung is very pleased with him and Jaebeom needs to breathe still so he settles for holding Jinyoung’s cock and licking at his head, kissing at it and sighing when he scissors his fingers.

“Are you going to come?” Jinyoung whispers but Jaebeom shakes his head, his boyfriend’s cock resting against his cheek. “You think you deserve it?”

“I need you,” Jaebeom whimpers, looking up at him. “I… Please, master. I’ve been bad, I need… I’m yours, I belong to you.”

"Good boy," Jinyoung coos, taking a condom from the bedside table and gestures for Jaebeom to stand up. Jinyoung watches him and holds him by his hips when Jaebeom shakes, his fingers covered in lube.

“On the bed,” he says gently, shifting so Jaebeom can lay down. Jinyoung rolls on the condom, kissing Jaebeom before they do anything, reassuring and sweet. Jaebeom melts, smiling into it.

Jinyoung pulls away all too quickly but Jaebeom is ready, relaxing into the pillows as Jinyoung presses his cock head against his hole. Jaebeom gasps. “Go, master, please- I need-”

“I’ve got you,” Jinyoung whispers as he slides in with a hiss. Jaebeom covers his face as he moans but pulls his hands away before Jinyoung can tell him off. He feels full, bursting at the seams, burning hot. Jinyoung bottoms out, kissing and nipping at Jaebeom’s collarbone. He whines, eyes rolling back into his head for a moment. 

“Leave them,” he hisses, his hands in Jinyoung’s hair. “I like- Please master, I want them… I want everyone to see.”

“Of course you do,” Jinyoung growls but does as Jaebeom requests, nips turning to bites, thrusting shallowly as he picks up the pace. Jaebeom pants, gripping Jinyoung’s hair, his moans raising in volume. He throws his head back, feeling himself getting closer and closer.

Jaebeom arches his back when Jinyoung gets the angle right, licking at the bites he’s left beneath Jaebeom’s jaw. It feels good.  _ Too _ good. Jaebeom starts babbling, moaning and mumbling to himself, shaking and shuddering helplessly. Jinyoung presses a smile into his skin, whispering breathless praises into his ear, all while keeping the pace up, holding that angle until Jaebeom is almost screaming.

He wants it so badly, begging Jinyoung to look at him, holding his face with both his hands as the tears start to spill down his cheeks. 

"Baby," Jinyoung hums, smiling, kissing him just to get him to stop talking. "Come for me, Beom." He whispers against his lips, wrapping a loose fist around Jaebeom's cock.

Right on cue, Jaebeom climaxes, shooting up his stomach and chest as he chokes on his own breath, almost blacking out.

“There you go,” Jinyoung whispers as Jaebeom’s breath catches in his chest. He pants, his tears stopping but his chest heaves with each breath he takes. “You’re good, baby.”

“Keep going,” Jaebeom whimpers, even though Jinyoung never slowed down. Soon enough, he’s relaxing on Jaebeom’s chest as his cock softens, still inside Jaebeom. Nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck, despite the mess on Jaebeom's stomach, they rest, basking in the afterglow.

Jaebeom goes boneless, relaxing completely into the mattress for a few minutes. Jinyoung, however, was still rather tense. Jaebeom makes a soft noise in question, rubbing his knuckles over his boyfriend's ribs.

"I'm sorry," Jinyoung whispers, almost too quiet to hear. Jaebeom blinks, pushing him up so he can meet his eyes. Jinyoung smiles, tight lipped, and pulls out slowly so he can knot the condom. He flops next to Jaebeom and sighs.

"I didn't hurt you?" The words were just as soft. Jaebeom turns on his side so he can cup his boyfriend's face, kissing him softly.

"You didn't, I promise. Thank you." He murmured against his lips, "And I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

That made Jinyoung crack a smile. "Oh, Beom. You don't need to apologise, I was never that angry in the first place." Jaebeom blinks again, confused. Jinyoung laughs softly, reaching out to rub a thumb down Jaebeom's jaw. "It’s okay, baby. You did well. You're my good boy."

That set off a tap dance in Jaebeom's heart. He attempts to hide his face in the pillow, which Jinyoung permits, hand coming down to scratch softly at his spine and shoulders. "Good boy, Jaebeom. I love you."

"Love you too," Jaebeom mumbles into the pillow, ears hot. It always works out like this, with Jinyoung cuddling him close, whispering in his ears. It always helps him calm him, come back to himself. Jinyoung always makes him feel okay. When he calms down, Jaebeom turns his head to meet his boyfriend's eyes. They share a soft smile.

“Do you want to shower?” Jinyoung whispers into his hair and Jaebeom hums, his eyes closed. “We need to get up, then.”

“Soon,” Jaebeom smiles, lifting his head to kiss Jinyoung’s jaw. His partner laughs at him, his fingers drawing patterns up his spine. It’s enough to lull Jaebeom to sleep for a short time, a post bliss nap. 

“I’m proud of you, by the way,” Jinyoung tells him and it makes Jaebeom’s heart sing in his chest. He grins, burying his smile into his neck as Jinyoung chuckles deep in his chest.

It’s always a good day with Jinyoung.


End file.
